Push The Button
by RuinNine
Summary: Benji is up against an unforeseen enemy. Benji/Will. For Peggster.


_Author's Note: _For my Beta Wizard of Oz who never complains about weird pairings, boring plots or ill-timed workload. Thank you so much, Peggster! I don't know what I'd do without you! *bows low*

This is a response, if a delayed one, to all the shit you've been going through these past few days. I'm sorry for the tardiness, but I hope you like it nonetheless? ;]

_Disclaimer: _As always, no copyright, no money, just pure fun! Blasted paper-shufflers...

— † —

"Benji, wait!"

Benji couldn't help but sigh as he stared at the red light he wished would turn green right that second. _Hmm... damn. _"It's David, _Iggy. _Remember?"

Will stumbled to a halt right next to him and leant forward to catch his breath. "Sorry... I just... Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Benji rounded on him, eyes all furious and hands planted on his hips. "Mad doesn't really cover it when one of my colleagues had me pressed against a wall and kissed me without warning – _or_ consent, for that matter!"

"It was the only thing I could do so we wouldn't be discovered!" Will straightened up and spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I can apologize, if that's what you're after."

"I'm not after anything!"

"Then I don't see what exactly the problem is here."

Benji frowned and poked a finger into Will's chest. "The problem is that I didn't want Ethan to ask me if we had practised that kiss before!"

The analyst visibly paled. And then – he laughed. He braced his hands on his knees and laughed and laughed until he was left gasping for air in jerky gulps. Benji returned to staring hard at the red light, fury written all over his face. _Will this bloody light ever turn green?_

"Are you serious?" Will's voice still shook and he just barely managed to suppress another laughing fit. "This is about Ethan and Jane knowing about us?"

Benji's silence told him everything he needed to know. Will followed his gaze to the light for a moment and then he sighed. He was glad that the technician was neither able to flee this conversation over the busy road nor allowed to retreat anywhere else than the safehouse where they were scheduled to meet up with Ethan and Jane.

_Time to make amends then._ "Come on, Benji. I'm sorry, okay?"

The technician just huffed though and turned his stare at the red light into a full-on death glare, clearly avoiding Will's gaze. The analyst was used to such moods and just kept going. Benji couldn't stay mad at him for longer than fifteen minutes, of that he was sure. He inconspicuously checked his watch. _Five minutes to go._

He reached out and carefully placed a hand on Benji's tense shoulder. "I didn't mean to blow our secret sky-high, but I didn't have a choice. And they would have noticed sooner or later anyway. To be honest, I can imagine that they are a bit angry right now that we didn't tell them first."

When he began to rub soothing circles into Benji's shirt, he felt the technician relax under his touch, albeit reluctantly. _Getting there. Three more minutes._ "Benji, please..."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

The childlike hope in his voice seemed to break Benji's resolve and he smiled. "Yeah, okay." He shuffled his feet around for a moment. "Sorry for the hissy fit. I'm afraid you're right."

Will allowed himself a small triumphant grin, for Benji had yet to look at him. "I'm always right."

Benji snorted and playfully shoved his shoulder, his eyes finally searching for Will's own. "Yeah? I'd say that's wishful thinking." He looked back at the red light and his face fell. "This light must be broken."

"How long were you standing here before I came after you?"

Benji frowned. "I don't know. Like... five minutes?"

Will couldn't help but stare incredulously at him. "And it never turned green?"

"No." The technician crossed his arms, clearly annoyed with Will's lack of faith in him and his ability to remember. "It just won't turn green. And there's no way to get over there without it." He threw a dark look at the numerous cars passing them.

"Well..." Will sounded hesitant, but the hidden layer of amusement still shone through. "Did you push the button?"

And once again, Benji's silence told him everything he needed to know. He opened his mouth – whether to laugh or tease he couldn't decide yet – when Benji suddenly pointed a threatening finger at him, eyes still focused on the uncooperative light.

"Shut up or I'll push _your_ buttons!"

If asked later about the origin of his black eye, Will couldn't tell if he had a death wish or a desperate need to stay single, but he couldn't help but swear that his mouth had opened without his consent. "Any time, darling!"

— † —

Thank you very much for reading! :]


End file.
